Team Isberto: The World's Mightiest
by IanTheProtagonist
Summary: Hello, everyone! As you all know, this is the story about Team Isberto who are facing the two antagonists, General Immortus from Teen Titans and his new mentor, Master Hand from Super Smash Bros. series .


"**Team Isberto: The World's Mightiest"**

The story begins when Dexter and Buttercup search for the Dragon Balls that have all been gathered in the frozen Tsumisumbri Mountains, but before they reach them, Shenron is summoned by General Immortus who wishes that his new mentor, Master Hand, to be released from his icy prison. Dexter and Buttercup are then attacked by Immortus' Fighting Alloy Team, but are saved by Solid Snake, who easily defeats all of them. As Dexter and Buttercup escape however, Snake is captured by General Immortus' three Fighting Alloys. Later, Samurai Jack is faced by General Immortus' Fighting Alloy Team and defeats them all in battle, but the Fighting Alloy Team kidnap Samurai Jack and Gwen Tennyson, thinking that Jack is the world's mightiest and a suitable skills for Master Hand, whose own hand was destroyed, leaving him only as a soul. Jack is tested by General Immortus' three Fighting Alloys, and proves to be worthy, but is ultimately defeated. Gwen inadvertedly reveals that Ian Isberto is the mightiest, just as the Earth's hero approaches the fortress on the White Falconzord to save his friends.

As soon as Ian Isberto arrives, he is attacked by the Green Alloy, who has the biggest head of all the Alloys. After knocking him down, Ian races inside the fortress and is attacked by large flying balls with spikes. After dodging several of them, Ian fires rapidly with his two laser pistols and destroy all of the spikes. The Green Alloy then attacks again, but Ian uses his energy blaster and flies right through the Fighting Alloy, destroying him. On the higher level, Ian is attacked by the Red and Yellow Alloy, and holds his own for a while, but is then burned by Red Alloy's fire rods and electrocuted by Yellow Alloy's electric attack. Dexter, Cyborg, and Buttercup then arrive to help, but are soon burned and electrocuted also. However, Ian uses the laser pistol again, freeing him from being electrocuted, and he easily takes out the two Fighting Alloys.

They then arrive at Master Hand's throne where Gwen Tennyson is being held, but run into Solid Snake, who has been brainwashed. Ian Isberto and Snake then fight each other, but Dexter's invention causes the mind-controlling device on Snake to break. General Immortus (who is actually the fake and reveals himself as a Fighting Polygon) tries to shoot Cyborg and Gwen with his plasma gun-arm, but is beaten by Samurai Jack. Master Hand then breaks out of the wall, revealing that his soul is reviving himself and destroying fake Immortus in the process, revealing him to be a hand again as well. Ian Isberto, Dexter, Cyborg, Buttercup, Solid Snake, and Samurai Jack then fight Master Hand together, but are unable to win. Ian refuses to give up however, and he decides to use White Falconzord and then to attack Master Hand in the final fight. He manages to break Master Hand's thumb off and is about to finish him off with White Falconzord's attacks when Master Hand counters it with a blast of his own. Right as Master Hand is about to win the beam struggle however, Ian commands White Falconzord by using his wings with multi-lasers. He then overpowers Master Hand's blast and shoots him through his lair's ceiling, into space.

All is thought to be over but Master Hand is still alive and well. Ian Isberto knows this and decides the only way to kill Master Hand is to form the Ultimate Falcon Blast. Master Hand then begins to rain blasts of energy down from space from his fingers, which ends up hitting Ian and White Falconzord while he is making his Ultimate Falcon Blast. This sends Buttercup into a rage, and she starts to fly up into the atmosphere to attack Master Hand, who is already on his way down to earth. Dexter (who uses Robo-Dexo 2000) arrives to assist Buttercup, as does Cyborg (who uses the T-Ship). Buttercup and Dexter stop Master Hand's descent while Cyborg attempts to attack him to no avail. Dexter attacks Master Hand with Robo-Dexo 2000's rocket fist, severely cracking his skin. Back on Earth, Ian is still alive along with White Falconzord and he launches the Ultimate Falcon Blast up into space. Master Hand out of anger then attempts to destroy the entire planet with the energy built up in his lair's energy source. He fires off a massive red laser from his entire hand down to earth, but Ian's Ultimate Falcon Blast collides with the laser, bursting through it, and it hits Master Hand. He is sent spiralling off into space on a jagged wave of energy where he explodes multiple times until he is no more. In the aftermath of the battle, Dexter responds to Ian and the others' celebration by saying Buttercup deserved all the credit, and the story ends with everyone laughing (except Solid Snake) at how Master Hand thought that Samurai Jack was the mightiest man in the world.

The End


End file.
